


Glynda's Desire

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Facial, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Glynda finally has a chance to get some alone time with Ozpin, and she plans to use it to quench her desires.





	Glynda's Desire

Pushing her boss into his seat in his office at the top of Beacon tower, Glynda Goodwitch couldn’t help but smile as she knew exactly what she wanted. Getting on her knees, the woman knew that she had wanted some alone time with Ozpin ever since the new year had started and all the students had been assigned their teams. However, with all the ruckus that the new first years started, the blonde was hardly able to find the time to even relax herself, let alone be there to have a bit of personal time with the Headmaster. But today was different, it was an off day for classes to give the students a short break before exams coming soon. It was the perfect time for her and the green-haired man to enjoy themselves together. With a bright smile on her face, the green-eyed woman unbuttoned the top and middle buttons of her blouse, looking up at the man with a sultry smirk. “It seems we finally get to have a bit of alone time together, doesn’t it, Ozpin?”   
  
“And none too soon, might I add.” The man smiled as he ran his hand through his secret lover’s hair, enjoying the soft blush that came to her face as he did so. “But are those two buttons really going to be enough to keep you happy? I don’t need you complaining about me staining another one of your shirts just because you like the color white.~” The green-haired man chuckled she watched the blonde unbutton the only two remaining buttons on her top, her breasts spilling free from their confines and showing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “And here I thought Glynda Goodwitch was a bit of a prude.”   
  
The older woman rolled her eyes as she reached forward and unzipped the man’s pants, an elated gasp leaving her lips as she pulled his cock from his pants, smiling as she remembered just why she loved it so much. Licking her lips, Glynda didn’t waste any time before grabbing hold of her breasts and lowering them into the man’s lap, engulfing his thick and hardening shaft between her soft mounds until the tip popped out of the top of her cleavage. “Just as large and excited as always, aren’t you? Or maybe it’s just been that long.~” Sticking her tongue out of her mouth, the woman’s green eyes focused on the thick shaft between her breasts, dragging her tongue around the head and earning a quiet groan from him as she started to have her own fun with him.

 

However, that teasing fun she was having only lasted another moment before Oz grabbed the back of her head and started to slowly thrust into her chest. Back and forth his cock moved between the chest she was admittedly proud of for a woman her age, a smile on both of their faces as the man’s cockhead poked against her soft lips each and every time he bottomed out against her chest. “Maybe it’s a bit of both. I don’t think any of our students would mind being in my position. Though, I doubt many of them could keep you as satisfied as I try to.” The green-haired man gasped as he felt the woman’s lips wrap around his shaft, her chest squishing against his lap as she pushed forward to suck on more of his hard cock.

 

Loud slurping noises filled the room as Glynda did her best to drool over as much of the thick shaft as she could, her green eyes closed behind her glasses as she began to move her soft mounds back and forth along his shaft, moving them separate of each other. It brought a smile on her lips to hear the Headmaster groan her name as she worked him over, having actually missed the sound of her name leaving his lips in ecstasy. Pulling back just enough for her lips to pop off the head of the green-haired man’s dick, the blonde opened one of her eyes and shot a lustful glare at him, as if silently telling him not to hold back with her. “Well, it’s a good thing I don’t want our students then, isn’t it? You know what I want, there’s no reason to change that.~”

 

Of course, no man to ever see Glynda in a state like this would be able to deny her that satisfaction, especially not Ozpin with how the long two have been intimate together. Still holding the sides of the older woman’s head, the man nodded and leaned back in his seat, giving her as much room as she needed to work him over and earn every drop of his cum. It felt wonderful to have her soft tongue swirling around the head of his cock, her breasts starting to move up and down his shaft as well. However, things only escalated as the green-eyed woman pulled back and began moving her breasts faster, her drool acting as a nice lubricant between her warm breasts. “Gods, Glynda…”   
  
A soft and pleasant chuckle left the woman’s lips as she heaved her chest at a speed she found to be perfect, slamming her soft mounds back down into the man’s lap and earning a loud groan of approval from him as a result. The feeling of the man’s thick shaft moving between her breasts was more than enough to get the older woman excited for what was bound to follow, causing her to look up into the man’s face as she licked her lips. “Headmaster, I hope you plan to save some for after this… We’re not done after one load, you know.~”

 

Looking down toward the woman to answer, Ozpin quickly lost himself in a sight almost never seen. The woman’s green eyes were practically glowing with desire and lust as the sun began to rise behind her, everything about her having an air of want and love that surrounded her. Even though her glasses, the man could see the sheer love and devotion that the woman carried. “Of course, Glynda. Why else would we schedule an entire day off to not have to worry about the students?”

 

Nodding, the woman closed her eyes and wrapped her lips back around the man’s shaft, forcing her way down a few inches and continuing to move her chest along his shaft. Fortunately, she was able to feel Ozpin throbbing between her bountiful breasts, happy to know that he was going to cum soon for her. Right now, she wanted to be made a mess, wanted to be given every drop of cum that the man she admired could give her today. Keeping her eyes closed and a smile on her face, Glynda dragged her tongue along the underside of the Headmaster’s shaft, relishing in the sharp and blissful gasp that left her from her touch.

 

Every motion she made and every look she gave was just something that Ozpin admired about the woman that was currently tending to his cock, the fact that she was amazing in bed was just a bonus to the beauty he found in her. Though, he couldn’t deny that things had gotten better and more intimate between them lately, the stress that Team RWBY and their friends was bringing them more than enough to drive the couple beyond doing normal things to relieve that stress. “You better be ready, Glynda. I’m gonna cum.”   
  
Of course she was, pulling back with a smile and bouncing her breasts along the green-haired man’s shaft, Glynda was more than happy to feel him throbbing and twitching against her soft skin. However, she was far more excited and happy to gasp and blush when rope after rope of cum left his shaft and began painting her face, most of it getting on her glasses and her cheeks than anywhere else on her. The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she brought a finger to her glasses, wiping a bit of cum from them to look at the man. Without saying a word, she brought her now cum-coated finger to her lips and popped it in her mouth, spreading her lips and purposefully showing off how she licked the cum clean from her digit before closing her lips once again and audibly gulping it down. “For a man that was worried about getting my clothes dirty, you sure did a good job of avoiding my exposed chest.~”   
  
“Well, what can I say? With a woman like you, patience and persistence are two of the best traits to being with you.” Both Ozpin and Glynda chuckled together as the blonde crawled into the man’s lap, the woman quickly and easily straddling him in his chair while his hard cock pressed against her plump rear end. “For a woman as refined as you are, I didn’t expect this kind of urgency and excitement.~”   
  
Planting a soft kiss on the man’s lips, Glynda chucked once again. “What can I say?~”


End file.
